


Treat Me Soft But Touch Me Cruel

by liveinfury



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveinfury/pseuds/liveinfury
Summary: “Stop acting like I went to war,” Vinnie mumbles, trying to shove Ryan off of him.“Felt like it,” Ryan says, finally pulling away.(or where Ryan and Vinnie have reunion sex + cameo by Ryan's dog, Riley)





	

**Author's Note:**

> apparently I can't stop, won't stop writing 3848 *shrugs*
> 
> originally posted on tumblr, prompt: I could totally use some 3848 "I missed you" sex. Bonus points if Vinnie cuddles with Hartzy AND Riley somewhere there afterwards.
> 
> title is a lyric from "I Miss You" by Adele.
> 
> special thanks to Jackie for helping me out with the plot and always being a great cheerleader/friend! <3

Ryan paces the living room, waiting for Vinnie. He said his ETA was five minutes, it’s been over ten. He’s about to call and check in when he hears a key slotting into the lock on the front door.

Ryan rushes over and yanks it open before Vinnie gets a chance to, Riley barking behind him.

“Omph,” Vinnie gasps as Ryan pulls him into a hug. “At least let me come inside.”

Ryan ignores him and nuzzles Vinnie’s neck. His scent, a mix of his cedar wood shower gel and the indescribable smell that is Vinnie, sets Ryan’s stomach into a flurry.

Vinnie pushes against him while still in an embrace and eventually gets them inside the apartment.

“Stop acting like I went to war,” Vinnie mumbles, trying to shove Ryan off of him.

“Felt like it,” Ryan says, finally pulling away.

Riley’s jumping up and down by Vinnie, barking uncontrollably and trying to get his attention.

“Hi baby,” Vinnie says, bending down to pet Riley. “I missed you too.”

Riley barks some more before finally calming down under Vinnie’s hand.

“Is it me or has he gotten bigger?” Vinnie asks, tilting his head up to Ryan.

Ryan shrugs. “I guess? Dogs do that I hear.”

Vinnie glares at him with no heat. He ruffles Riley’s fur one more time before standing back up and looking at Ryan.

Ryan gets a good look at Vinnie. He’s been gone for a month, enough time for his hair to grow out a bit. Ryan brushes the small curls that have started to form around his forehead back.

Vinnie smiles at the gesture. “Yeah, I gotta get a haircut.”

“Don’t,” Ryan says. “I like it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Ryan says, voice low. “It’s hot.”

Vinnie smirks. “Something to hold onto when I take you in my mouth?”

“Fuck, Vin. Fuck you.”

“Am I wrong?”

“Don’t start something you can’t finish.”

“Who says I can’t?”

“Didn’t you say your parents are stopping by?”

“I told them to come tomorrow if I’m not scratched. I saw them a few days ago, there’s no reason for them to come today. Besides, I don’t think I can last any longer without touching you,” Vinnie says, wrapping an arm around Ryan’s neck and pulling him down to meet his lips.

Ryan dives into the kiss. He’s missed Vinnie’s lips, the taste of his mouth, the little sounds he makes when he’s gasping for air. Ryan licks his way inside, as Vinnie sucks on his tongue. It’s hungry and fierce. A display of desperation he didn’t know was inside him.

“Room,” Ryan growls. They don’t make all the way. Vinnie shoves him against the wall in the hallway and sinks to his knees.

“Fuck, I’ve missed you,” Vinnie murmurs as he reaches into Ryan’s shorts and pulls out his half-hard dick.

“Missed you too,” Ryan says, tangling a hand in Vinnie’s hair. It’s still just as soft as he remembered it, but now it’s long enough for his fingers to get lost in.

“I was talking to your dick,” Vinnie says, glancing up at him. “But I guess you too.”

Ryan rolls his eyes in what starts out as annoyance but quickly turns into pleasure when Vinnie gets his mouth on him.

He licks down Ryan’s cock before thumping it against his cheek a few times.

“Gonna show me just how much you missed me?” Vinnie asks.

“Yes,” Ryan says, gasping as Vinnie slowly takes him, inch by inch, in his mouth. “Fuck, Vin. So good.”

Vinnie takes him as deep as he can before pulling back and taking him in again. He keeps this up until he’s practically deep throating Ryan’s cock. His spit drips down the side of his mouth, clinging to Ryan’s balls.

One of Vinnie’s hands grips Ryan’s hip while the other slips under his shirt and starts rubbing at his abs.

Ryan can’t last much longer. It’s been a while since he’s been with Vinnie and while Skype sex works, it’s just not the same.

Vinnie grabs Ryan’s ass and tugs him closer, gesturing for Ryan to take control.

Ryan groans. He tightens his grip on Vinnie’s hair and forces his way into his mouth. When he thinks his dick will hit the back of Vinnie’s throat, he pulls out a little before pushing back in. His toes curl as the wet heat engulfs his dick.

“’M gonna come, babe,” Ryan warns.

Vinnie doesn’t seem to care. He keeps his mouth wrapped around Ryan’s dick, tongue swirling his swollen head as Ryan pushes in and out at an increasing rate.

Vinnie moans and let’s go of Ryan’s ass before sticking a hand in his own sweats and wrapping it around his cock. The sight of Vinnie on his knees, fully clothed and sucking Ryan dry while jerking himself off pushes Ryan to the edge. His thrusting stutters as he quickly comes down Vinnie’s throat.

“Fuuuck,” he groans. “Fuck, fuck.”

Vinnie keeps him in his mouth, letting Ryan decide when he’s ready to pull out. He leaves his softening cock in there for a few minutes, giving Vinnie something to suck on while he gets himself off, before his dick becomes too sensitive and he has to pull out.

Vinnie groans in irritation.

“C’mere,” Ryan whispers, pulling Vinnie to his feet. “Let me.” Ryan slaps Vinnie’s hand away and wraps his own around his dick, tugging on it at the angle that he knows gets Vinnie going.

His dick is probably the hardest Ryan has ever seen it. It’s flushed red and leaking with precome that Ryan uses to slick up Vinnie’s dick.

Vinnie lets out wet puffs of breath against Ryan’s neck while gripping his shoulder in an effort to keep from falling.

Ryan licks his hand and continues to jerk Vinnie off with a mix of precome and spit. “You’re so fucking good to me, Vin. Goddamn, your mouth drives me fucking crazy.”

Vinnie’s body tenses up and Ryan knows that’s the telltale sign that he’s going to come. He wraps an arm around Vinnie’s waist to keep him up and continues jerking him through his orgasm. Ropes of come spray the front of Ryan’s shirt as Vinnie latches his mouth onto Ryan’s neck, sucking hard on the skin.

Ryan knows he should tell Vinnie to cool down on the sucking – he’s going to regret it in the morning when he walks into the locker room for practice with a giant purple bruise on his neck – but for now he really doesn’t give a shit.

He drops a kiss onto Vinnie’s own neck before slowly pushing him away. “You done, Dracula?”

“Fuck off,” Vinnie grumbles. Ryan doesn’t miss the blush that consumes his face.

They finally take in their surroundings and can’t help but chuckle. 

“I didn’t even get to see you naked,” Ryan pouts.

“Later,” Vinnie says. “I couldn’t wait. I just really wanted to taste you.”

Ryan stares after him as he walks towards their room, shucking off his sweatpants and shirt. How the fuck did he land that guy? He shakes his head and follows after Vinnie, tugging off his dirty shirt and tossing it into the hamper before crawling into bed with him.

“Feels good,” Vinnie whispers as Ryan pulls him into his arms. Vinnie’s lips hover near his shoulder, his slightly overgrown hair brushes against Ryan’s ear.

“Sex?” Ryan asks, already feeling himself drifting off to sleep. He can hear Riley bouncing around the apartment, looking for them.

“You,” Vinnie mumbles into his shoulder.

Ryan turns his head and kisses his forehead. “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Vinnie says, holding Ryan’s gaze.

Ryan untangles himself from him and reaches around the bed to pick up Riley and place him in the little spot between their legs. Riley walks in a circle before plopping down and curling up between his dads. “I was actually talking to Riles, so…”

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Vinnie says, laughing.

It’s only been a month, but fuck if Ryan didn’t miss that sound. It stirs his stomach and violently yanks at his heart. He doesn’t know what he did to deserve Vinnie, but he’s sure as hell going to spend the rest of his life trying to keep him.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://liveinfurry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
